Hearts and Souls Part One of Triology
by Redrose690
Summary: Max moves to Amity Park to forget the past. But the past haunts Max as he meets Vlad and Danny that look and act like the people he loves the most. What will Max do when confronted with his own dark desires and hopes of a bright new future waiting for him


**Souls and Hearts**

**Newbie**

Unfortunately, for Danny Phantom the town was having more ghost problems then usually. "Jeez where are they all coming from?" shouted Danny.

His ghost sense was going crazy tonight and he had a feeling that he was going to be late yet again. A mysterious figure suddenly appeared his ghostly blue hair glowed brightly, his sliver eyes gleamed in the moonlight, his face was partly covered by the milk white mask and he wore a sliver and light blue jumpsuit.

He split and made two new doppelgangers and all three fired a sliver ectoplasm blast defeated all three ghost.

He tokes out a device similar to that of his own Fenton thermos successfully capturing all of them. "Who are you?" Danny shouted. "Soul-heart" he replied then he teleported.

"Not much of a talker huh? Well I at least know his name," he murmured aloud. Danny flew back home and luckily he was not late and went to bed.

_Five years ago before moving to Amity park "Hey big brother what are you going to do with your new powers once you get them" Dave asked. "I'm going play video games, fly, and destroy buildings" Max joked._

" _What? Why Max?" Dane shouted appently not getting the joke. "I'm just kidding alright jeez!" Max smirked and gave Dave hug. "Don't worry I use my new powers to help people" Max smiled. "Promise?" Dave asked. "I Maxwell Wilson promise and if I don't I cross my heart and hope to die" Max replied._ "Max your breakfast is ready!" hollered his aunt.

"Coming!" shouted Max. The sweet aroma of bacon and eggs made his mouth water.

He quickly got

Dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Gobbling up all his breakfast he grabbed his backpack and head for Casper High.

His aunt May and Uncle Jim were worried about their beloved nephew. At the young and tender age of nine, his parents and his younger brother Dane died in a lab accident.

God bless Max he was the only one to survive the lab explosion. Ever since then Max never smiled or cried at all and therapy just did not seem to help.

They knew that they could never completely fill the empty void in his heart but loved him like their own child.

Over the years, Max grew emotionless and distant despite his aunt and uncles attempts to warm his cold heart. Five years later, they decided to move and start anew so maybe just maybe Max could forget the painful memories so he could finally truly be happy.

"Please welcome the new student," announced Mr. Lancer as he motioned for Max to come in front of the class and introduce himself.

"Hello I'm Maxwell Wilson and it's nice to meet you all," he said with no emotion.

Sam noticed Max's golden hair streaked with natural chocolate brown highlights, his eyes were a light hazelnut color, and he was slightly tan.

Sam was the only girl that did not blush at the sight of Max the others were already blushing wildly at the sight of him.

Then again, Max did not really seem to care about the girls or even the fact that he was here at school.

He had bored look on his otherwise emotionless face. "Max take a seat next to Danny Fenton," Mr. Lancer said.

**Thanks for the Memories**

I turned to look at him…

_Impossible, the same raven black hair, face, and incredible brilliant blue eyes stared wordlessly back at me. I must be dreaming or something Dane died in the lab explosion how is he still alive?_

_I must be crazy or insane dang it! The nightmares are bad enough, now I have to deal with hallucinations. _

"_Max? Are you alright?" Danny asked. I had a dazed look in my eyes and Danny was worried. Dane you still remember me? I want to believe this is real but I saw you burn and die. _

Then I woke up to the real world and sat down next to Danny. Jeez, that was so embarrassing I just spaced out like that. At lunch, I sat next to Danny and his friends.

"Do you guys mind if I sit here?" Max asked politely. "Sure no problem man" replied Tucker. "So want to hang out and play video games with us after school?" Sam asked.

"I'd love to Sam that would be great?" I replied. After school at Danny's house, we all did our homework first then played video games.

"Wow, Max I didn't know you were so smart" Danny said. "Well having scientist as parents helped me a lot," I replied.

_Under the bright moon lit sky, the first hybrid in existence was surprised to find out that there another hybrid other than Danny Phantom._

" _This is a bit troubling after hearing the rumors that Soul-heart had some experience and was indeed more powerful than Danny" smirked Vlad. _

"_I can't wait to meet Soul-heart!" Vlad smiled and flew through the night. _"The chains won't last forever" Max sighed. The silver chains around his wrists, ankles, and neck kept 50% of his powers in check.

"I need to build or find a better power suppressant the chains are already starting to crack," thought Max as he sensed a powerful ghost.

"Hello there you must be the infamous Soul-heart" Vlad smiled as he approached him. "And you must be Vlad Plasmius what brings you here to Amity Park?" Max replied with no emotion.

"Well I was look for Danny Phantom but, you'll do!" Vlad said has he used duplication to split into four and fired a red ectoplasm blast.

Max quickly dodged, duplicated twice and fired his own silver ectoplasm blast.

"Tell me child how long have you had those powers of yours?" Vlad asked as he countered my karate kicks and punches. "Five years to be exact Plasmius" Max replied coldly as he blocked Vlad's ectoplasm blast with his blue ghost shield.

**Battles of the Heart**

"This ghost is the strongest ghost I have ever encountered, I usually only have to used one fourth of my power to defeat most ghost" Max thought as he dodged again.

"I have no choice I have to take off at least one of these chains if I want to defeat him" Max thought has he toke off two of his chains on his wrist.

Plasmius felt the difference in power the instant Soul-heart toke the chains off. "So you were holding back the whole time?

You seem to be full of surprises!" Vlad said as his red eyes gleamed with excitement.

Max toke off the second chain his body glowed with spectral power has he charged up for a huge black ectoplasm blast. Vlad has never felt such raw power before and he too charged up for one final attack.

Soul-heart was very interesting and amusing to the older hybrid being mysterious, emotionless, and powerful. Boom!

The blast sent both sides flying back Vlad and Max were both severely injured. "Until next time Soul-heart!" Vlad shouted as he teleported.

"Do I have to go?" Jazz whined. "Jazz both your and Danny will have a great time at the college reunion" Maddie replied sternly.

"Besides Jazzy- pants on the way to V-man's I can blather on about ghost!" Jack shouted with glee. "Can I take one of my friends along with us?" Danny begged.

"Alright as long as it's okay with their parents," Maddie sighed. On the way to school, Danny asked Sam and Tucker if they could come.

"Danny I'm grounded remember?" Sighed Sam.

"Oh okay Tucker can you come?" Danny pleaded. "Sorry Danny I'm going to a worldwide comic book convention" replied Tucker.

"Then there is only one other person to ask" thought Danny as he went over to talk to Max. "Max please tell me that you can come" Danny begged.

"Well I…" Max began only to be stopped by the most deadliest weapon of all… Danny's puppy eyes! _Those huge brilliant blue eyes somehow have gotten even larger!_

_Somehow, Danny didn't look like a teenager instead; he looked like a small child. The cutest child Max has ever seen in his life… no cute doesn't even begin to cover how he feels right now. _

_Danny looks adorable, lovable, endearing, darling, delightful, and pure._

_I felt my cold heart start to feel warm again for the first time in five years._

_To be frank Danny made me feel so alive making my heart beat fast._

_It made my secret desire for Danny grow larger despite my futile attempts to stop it._

**Pain without Love**

_Not wanting Danny was like a normal person trying to fight gravity._

_No matter what I did or tried, I could not stop wanting him to be my brother._

"Well… alright I guess I could go with you" Max sighed unable to resist Danny any longer.

"Thank you!" Danny smiled and hugged my gently. The flames of brotherly love overwhelmed me as I hugged back.

"It freaked me out that he was holding my heart in his hands. I was afraid of my own desires to want him this badly and I didn't want a weakness.

I just hoped for my sake that life just wouldn't get any worse" I sighed with fear and desire in my heart.

"This sensation felt kind of weird but felt right at the same time" thought Danny as he let go of Max and said "Bye Max see you later!"

"_The worst pains are the pains that never go away. Forever lingering leaving scars on your very heart and soul. Pains that damage your heart to the point of no return. Pain without love is the worst pain of all." quote by redrose690_

"Ninety nine sticks of fudge stuck on the wall ninety nine sticks of fudge take one down pass it around!" Jack sang as we pull in the driveway.

"Finally!" shouted Jazz and Danny. "I've heard a lot about Vladimir Masters but I've never seen him in person" Max said as he looked at the huge, majestic, and mansion.

"Hello Maddie my dear, oh Daniel brought a friend along?" Vlad smiled.

"_No not again is this real? Why does Vladimir Masters have to look exactly like my dead father? Does fate really like to mess with me this much? Or am I really just insane?" Max thought._

Danny saw that Max looked dazed again or just plain confused? "Max? Max! Is there something wrong?" Danny asked with a note of worry in his voice.

"The pain inside my heart hurts so much…" Max thought as the darkness consumed him. "Max!" Danny yelled in fear grabbing him before he hit the ground.

Vladimir Masters was a little bit worried about the boy who passed out. "Daniel, Maxie is fine he just needs some rest I'll go check up on him," said Vladimir as he walked out of the room to check up on Maxie.

"_Let your anger out you know you want to" the darkness whispered. "You couldn't save your beloved brother, father or mother you can stop playing hero Max," the darkness hissed. "Make the world suffer as you did and together chaos will reign supreme" the darkness smiled. "Shut up!" Max screamed._

Vladimir rush in to see what was going on! "Is he having a nightmare he was screaming just a second ago?" Vlad murmured aloud as he sat next to him.

Gently shaking the boy who looked terrified.

Hazelnut orbs looked up at him with confusion and fear.

**Max to the Rescue**

"Calm down Maxie the nightmares over your fine" Vladimir said soothingly.

Vladimir was wrong the nightmares were not over, for Leon knew this was just the beginning. "I… I must have passed out because I was tired" Max stammered.

"You gave us quite a scare little cat," replied Vladimir as he walked out of the fancy guest room. "Little cat?" Max said aloud as he got up out of bed. "Jeez how long have I been sleeping?" he wondered as he went looking for Danny.

"Hey Max are you okay? Oh! Also the reunion is going to start in an hour," announced Jazz as she went over to talk to Maddie.

I almost didn't recognize the boy in the mirror. After I had put on my blue dress shirt and black dress pants, I looked… handsome. I made my way to the dance floor when a hand touched my shoulder.

"Looking very dashing tonight Maxie" Vladimir smiled as he offered me some fruit punch. I blushed slightly and turned away from him hoping he didn't see my face. "Mr. Masters don't call me Maxie just call me Max" replied Max shyly.

I grabbed the fruit punch and toke a sip observing the party. The flashing lights, new wave music, and people dancing. "I felt a strong ghost presence nearby but I couldn't see it, where was it hiding?"

Dang it the ghost's presence was so near I could almost taste it almost as if it was right next… to me. My ghost sense was extremely strong and it was never wrong.

I looked at Vladimir Masters as he talked with his guests. "Vladimir Masters can't be Plasmuis right?" I sighed I am just getting a little bit too paranoid.

Danny Phantom was fighting Skulker the "Ghost Zone's greatest hunter" with some difficulty.

Skulker throws the box device aka spectral energy neutralizer designed by Skulker and paided for by Vlad Masters. Skulker was about to cut Danny's head off with his new glowing blade until Vladimir Masters stopped him.

"Skulker I freed you to capture the boy not kill him," Vlad said sternly.

"Oh right I need to… check out a book on purple gorillas again" Skulked sulked as he flew away.

" What? I don't understand?" asked confused Danny. "Of course you don't understand you're like fourteen, too young to drive and not in college yet. I sent those ghosts to challenge your idiot father but imagine my surprise when I run into you Danny Phantom the third hybrid in existence!" Vladimir exclaimed.

Then Vladimir transforms into Vlad Plasmuis in front of Danny. "You see my little badger I am the first hybrid and Soul-heart is the second.

Although I don't know his true identity yet I will find out soon enough." Vlad smiled evilly.

"Let me out of here!" yelled Danny.

Meanwhile Max was watching people dancing until he senses ghost under this room. Max runs into the bathroom, light blue rings appear around him, and he heads for the ghost he senses.

**What Hurts the Most**

"I should have known it was you Plasmuis," Soul-heart said coldly. "Ah Soul-heart, Daniel and I were just talking about you" Vlad replied flashing his trademark smile.

On the outside, I was emotionless as cold as ice but on the inside, I was burning with pure rage. "How dare you what you've done is unforgivable!" I yelled. I immediately toke off three chains and fired two black ectoplasm blasts.

Vlad Plasmuis has never seen Soul-heart angry let alone this furious.

He tries to block the blasts but it breaks his shield and hits him. I summoned black flames in my hands and throw them at him.

The pain is almost unbearable to Vlad but he gets up, splits into four, and fires four ectoplasm blasts. I summon black lightening and fire it destroys the ecotoplasm blasts and hit Vlad directly.

Max teleports behind him, throws him against the wall, and starts to beat and choke him senseless. "_Kill him now Max he deserves it after all the pain he's caused you." the darkness whispered. _

"_He will be the first to fall next the whole world will feel our pain our wrath! Don't let useless emotions stop you now Max the world will be ours!" the darkness hissed. _

Vladimir transformed again and revealed his identity. " What? Plasmuis is Vladimir Masters? No!" shouted Soul-heart.

"_What are you waiting for Max kill him!" demanded the darkness. "No! Go away!" yelled Soul-heart._

I couldn't kill him let alone hurt him anymore now that I knew he was Vladimir Masters. It would be like killing my own father and losing him all over again.

I put my chains back on and transformed back into Max.

I ran over to Danny and released him.

"Max?" Danny asked confused. "Danny… please let me handle Vlad" Max pleaded. "Max don't hurt him anymore he's had enough" Danny replied seriously, as he left the lab.

I focused all my energy into my hand until it was glowing a bright yellow color. I gently touched Vlad's wounds, bruises, and burns with my glowing hand. Slowly but surely all the wounds, bruises, and burns were healed.

"_I wish that Vladimir Masters wasn't my enemy but was my father instead. He reminds me too much of my dead father._

_I shouldn't have such feelings for my enemy but I do. Just looking at him hurts inside because I long for what I can never have. His silver hair, ice blue eyes, and his very voice is so nostalgic and almost hypnotic" Max whispered softly as he looked lovingly at Vladimir._

**Love Set On Fire**

Vladimir was truly touched by what the boy had whispered. All Vladimir wanted was love and Maxie wanted to give it to him. Vladimir could tell he was being sincere because there was too much emotion and truth in his words.

Vladimir opened his eyes and grabbed the boy's writs thus stopping him from leaving. "Vlad was supposed to be unconscious not awake!

Crap I used nearly all my energy fighting and healing the guy!" Max panicked as he struggled to get away.

Vladimir calmly got up off the ground still firmly holding his wrist. "There is no reason to be afraid of your feelings Maxie" Vladimir spoke softly as he pulled Max into a gentle and loving hug.

Maxie was paralyzed by confusion for his own feelings for Vladimir Masters. Never had he imagined in his wildest dreams that Vlad would hug him. He thought that Vladimir would surely attack him in rage.

No, it was quite the opposite of what was happening. Max wasn't sure if this was a good thing or not. It felt like the coldness inside of him vanished instantly replaced with the warmth of love, compassion, and comfort.

He started to stroke Max's hair soothely in a fatherly way "My sweet little cat" Vlad whispered repeatedly as he continued to stroke his silky hair.

I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes believing this was too good to be true.

Max didn't want to wake up to the cruel reality he had come to know.

As Vlad continued to stroke Maxie's hair he vaguely, realized that he was suppose to get rid of Jack today.

"Well I guess that can wait until next time," Vlad muttered.

He really didn't want to ruin this moment with _his sweet little cat. Maddie and Danny would be his soon enough after he destroyed Jack of course._

Max soon realized that this wasn't a dream and was embarrassed. He broke the magical moment by teleporting to the bathroom.

"Max wait don't… leave!" Vladimir yelled after him. "What the heck was I thinking loving the enemy like that! What's wrong with me?" Max thought angrily as he walked out of the bathroom to find Danny.

"Max what happened?" Danny asked as he hopped in the RV. "I was just going to the bathroom" Max replied casually. Danny still had many unanswered questions regarding what happened between Vlad and Max.

Danny wanted to ask but he knew that Max wouldn't answer his many questions. When the Fenton's were about to leave Vladimir tried to talk to Max but Max avoided him like the plague. The truth was he was deny this own feelings for the famous billionaire.

_It felt so right and so wrong at the same time. The logical part of him said that Vladimir is dangerous and cunning. That Vlad didn't care about him and only wanted him for his powerful ghost half._

_The emotional part of him said that Vladimir honestly loved him for who he was. That he should teleport to Vlad's mansion right now and ask him to be his father. Isn't love what you truly wanted all along? The desire to love and be loved can be possible if you just try right?_

**Defiance **

"A job well done my loyal slaves" Freak show smiled cruelly at the ghosts he mind controlled with his magical staff. His ansectors had never used their powers to force ghost to steal gold or jewels. They just wanted to entertain people, with impossible tricks that only ghost could do.

Soon he would be rich beyond his wildest dreams with his ghost slaves doing all the stealing. There were only two hybrids standing in his way Soul-Heart and Danny Phantom.

They too would end up becoming his minons thus making him unstoppable in his quest for greed. They very thought of riches was making him giddy. As he gazed upon the gold with utter delight in these eyes, yes everything was going according to plan.

Meanwhile at Sam's house she was arguing with her parents. "Mom stop treating me like such a child! I'm going to Circus Gothica not matter what you say!" Sam yelled.

"Sammykins don't talk to your mother and me like that" Mr. Mansion replied sternly. "Whatever Dad see you latter" Sam huffed as she left for school.

"Sam you look kind of … angry are you okay?" Tucker asked as checked his P.D.A. "My parents won't let me go to Circus Gothica with you guys but I'll go anyway" Sam smiled mischievously.

"Where will we meet at after school to go to Circus Gothica tonight" Max asked. "No problem we'll meet at Tucker's house then go there" Danny replied as the school bell rang.

Sam could not wait to get to Circus Gothica they were going have an awesome time tonight!

"Do you know where Danny is? He was supposed to meet us here," Sam asked. "Don't worry he just called me a second ago and he said that he's already there" Max replied as he shut his cell phone. "Danny better have a good reason for not meeting us here" Sam fumed.

"_No! I won't do it!" Danny screamed as he tried in vain to resist the magical staff. "Don't you realize by now it's futile to try and resist me slave" Freakshow smiled cruelly enjoying the young ghost boy's pain._

"_Hmm your quite strong usually most ghost would instantly turn into my puppets" Freakshow frowned slightly unused to the boy's fading resistence. _

"_No matter how strong your will may be no ghost can resist my magical staff forever" Freakshow chuckled evilly as Danny looked at him with ruby eyes. _

"_Tell me everything you know about Soul-heart" Freak show asked._

"_Master, Soul-heart is a hybrid like me but is incredible more powerful. His human name is Maxwell Wilson he also goes Casper High School. He wears five power restrains to keep his powers in check. If he has weaknesses he hides them well for I don't know of any" Danny replied in a drone like voice._

"_You have pleased your master, slave there is just one more task for you to do" Freakshow replied. "Your wish is my command tell me what you desire master" Danny bowed humbley before him._

"_Bring Soul-heart alive to me by force only if you have to" Freakshow commanded. Before Danny, left to do the horrible deed he made to do, Freak show stopped him. "Oh, by the way kill anyone who stands in the way of the mission" Freakshow smirked. _

**Chaos**

"Yes everything is going accordingly" the figure in the shadows smirked. Clockwork was foolish to believe that a small minor setback was going to stop him from plunging the universe into the total darkness.

He had come close _to controlling everything and anything he wanted._ It was pure luck that they had stopped him just in the nick of time. To think that long ago I promised him the world… no everything if he would just join me in my quest for power.

Why did he refuse? My plan was foolproof if everything went the way if was supposed to _Clockwork and I would be gods by now._

My own brother had betrayed my trust, love, and loyality to serve the light side aka the strong protect the weak side. Such stupid rules, why let the weak weigh you down when you're a far superior being?

In the beginning, we did everything together being so similar yet completely different deities. Twin spirits that form once every billion years to serve the light side. When I was young, I obeyed the light side but it soon became dull and boring.

My job was to balance the light and the darkness in all the existing worlds to keep all the worlds peaceful. Clockworks job was to maintain time and space in all the worlds.

The darkness appealed to me because of it's unpredible nature and cold power. After hundreds of years of loyality to the light side I began to plot it's impending downfall and the rise of the dark side.

After searching through the forbidding library in the Ghost Zone, I found the book Souls and Hearts. I discovered that our very own powers are formed by our desires. Desires intensified our ghost powers "good" desires gave ghost light power and "evil" desires gave us dark powers.

After secretly reading the whole book, I found a way to overthrow God himself. The keys to ultimate power were to obtain both of the gems that were heavily guarded in the deepest part of the Ghost Zone.

I succeeded in stealing the Soul and Heart gem. Then Clockwork told the Ancients and they surrounded me. I tried to fight them but in my weaken state it was futile to try to defy them. By pure quiencidence, the lab I was hiding in exploded thus the gems lost in the choas and confusion.

The Ancients decided that I spent the rest of my immortal days in an inescapable super massive blackhole. In the blackhole, I regenerated and tried to escape with no success.

Even at maxium power, I couldn't escape but I could still influence evil beings outside of my prision. Many failed escapes latter; I figured out that it had to be opened on the outside of the blackhole. Sadly, if you got the code wrong you would be vaporized and or sucked into the blackhole.

_Foolish little brother I will rise from my prision and I will have my sweet vengence. Darkness will cover the skys and blood will rain from the heavens. _

_Light shall forever parish from the universe. All that are loyal to me will live in bliss. I may be forgotten but I am certainly not gone. Clockwork you will rue the day you betrayed your beloved brother. I Darkwork will destroy you even if it's the last thing I do!_

**Heartbreaker**

"Danny why are your eyes red?" Max asked as he looked closely at Danny. "Come with me Max or else I'll hurt Tucker and Sam" Danny ordered as his ruby red eyes sparkled with evil.

"Danny what's wrong with you!" Max shouted in alarm as he backed away from Danny. This wasn't Danny; it couldn't be the Danny he knew was a kindhearted soul. "There is nothing _wrong _me but if your don't come with me I'll make good on my threat" Danny replied coldly.

Max didn't know what to do. He didn't want to hurt Danny but if he went with him… it probably wouldn't be good. "Alright I'll come with you if you promise not to hurt anyone" Max sighed and relucently followed Danny.

"You have done well my slave" Freakshow smirked. "So you're the one that's mind controlling Danny" Max said in a quiet yet deadly tone. "Become my minion Soul-heart!" Freakshow commanded as he pointed his magical staff in my direction.

The magical staff was affecting me but not in the way, Freakshow wanted. It was only bringing out my _darker side, _the side that I hid from the world on a daily basis. My eyes were as gold as the moon. My hair was silver with streaks of crimson.

The reason Freakshow couldn't control me was that I was just too powerful to be tamed. I quickly toke off two of my chains and made five clones of myself. I destroyed all the ghosts that Freak show commanded except for Danny with my black lightening and flames.

I have never felt _so alive_ before it felt so incredibly good not to hold back anymore. Freakshow started running but I made over twenty clones and surrounded him. "Please I'll do anything just… don't kill me" Freakshow begged for his life.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen but then again you were never really mighty you're just trash waiting to be burned" I mocked cruelly my golden eyes filled with malice. Now that Danny was no longer being controlled, he watched me with pure horror at my evil.

"Heck Freak show may be evil and insane but he didn't deserve to die right?" Danny thought as he continued to watch Max and Freakshow. He decided to do what he thought was right. "So long cirus freak!" Max yelled as he fired black flames at him but at the last second Danny intervened and shielded Freak show.

Time seemed to slow around them Max's eyes lost it's golden malice and his hair turned a ghostly blue again. Freakshow was so shocked that he dropped his magical staff and ran for his life. "No… no!" Max screamed as tears flowed freely down his face.

I picked up Danny gently as I examined his wounds. He still had a pulse but it was so faint I could bearly hear it. I tried healing his wounds but I had used up too much of my energy.

"I'm so sorry Danny," I whisper softly in his ears. I called 911 and explained the situation just leaving out the ghost parts. "I'm _such a failure I can't save anyone that I truly care about" as I felt myself, closing my eyes in bliss as the darkness lulled me to sleep._

_I knew that nothing short of a miracle was going to save Danny. My own weakness to fight my dark desires had blinded me from protecting Danny. If Danny died, it would __**break my heart forever**__._

**Review please this is my first fanfic! **

**I'm a big fan of Danny Phantom and I need some helpful criticism.**

**No flaming pretty please with sugar on top!**

**Also I left a cliff hanger so I can make a sequel or if you guys want a trilogy!**

**So please give me some ideas on what you want to happen in the next fanfic!**

**Also if there are not enough reviews I won't make a sequel, I mean if your guys don't enjoy it what's the point in making another one?**

**This is made purely for your entertainment and mine of course!**

**Vlad: if you don't read and review… I won't make you any of my famous German chocolate cake Whahahahahahahahahah! I so evil ****J**

**Redrose690: Vlad! Don't be such a meaner!**

**Vlad: I'm not a meaner you frostless sugar cookie!**

**Redrose690: I'm a frostless sugar cookie? Well if I'm a frostless sugar cookie you're a frootloop!**

**Vlad: How dare you! Only Daniel can call me that!**

**Daniel: I can only call you what? Vlad did you insult redrose690 again?**

**Max: Everyone just calm the down please I don't like it when you guys fight.**

**Vlad: Very well Redrose690 there will be a truce for now… (Secretly plotting ways to destroy Redrose690 without Daniel or Maxie finding out)**

**Daniel: I'm glad that's over. Well thanks again for reviewing ;)**

**Max: Redrose690 can we just skip to the part in the story where I kiss Jazz? (Shuffles feet nervously and blushes)**

**Daniel: Yeah let's just skip to the part where… wait a second you have a crush on my sister!**

**Redrose690: You didn't know that Danny?Bye bye until next time!**


End file.
